Empower
by ATTHS
Summary: Post Irresistible. Scully breaks before she can rebuild. Empowered by those around her, she gains her strength.


Mulder held Scully as she sobbed against him. After fighting against it, she had wrapped her arms around him tightly, finally breaking down. She had been through a terrifying ordeal and he knew she was scared. Even though she was safe now, it still did not stop the fear she was feeling.

He had seen the cuts on her face, how tightly her wrists had been bound. Pain would come, but right now, she was consumed by fear. The only comfort he could give her was holding her and whispering to her that it would be okay. He rocked her while they stood there.

He had been so scared as they scoured through any information they could find on Donnie Pfaster. This abduction was so reminiscent of Duane Barry, it had made Mulder's stomach sick. The worry, the fear he had for her. He knew it did not compare to what she went through. He wished he could break down and cry with her, his fear bubbling to the surface. What if they had not made it in time? God, he closed his eyes and held her tighter.

The door opened quietly and Agent Bocks walked in the room. He saw Mulder and Scully and he walked back out. There was a team of agents and officers waiting outside to go in and collect evidence. Items needed to be bagged, pictures taken, the whole house combed over.

"Let's give it a minute folks," he said, the weariness heavy in his voice.

This was a disgusting and disturbing case, one he would not soon forget. Seeing the graves desecrated had been one horror, but finding the hair, fingers, and fingernails was another.

When Agent Scully had not arrived, he watched Agent Mulder. He saw the despair and worry Mulder had for his partner. Knowing it was Pfaster who had her, he was worried too. He did not want this to end in her death. He scrubbed his hand across his mouth and looked back at the front door. Five more minutes. He would give them that.

Scully's sobs were subsiding, but her grip on him was still tight. He ran his hand over her hair and rubbed her neck repeatedly. He whispered that she was okay, he was there, she was safe, on a loop. His hand rubbed up and down her back and he felt her body shaking. God..

"Scully," he said quietly, into her hair, his eyes closed. "You have to make a statement to the police. I know you don't want to, but you also need to see a doctor or have the paramedics check you out. I.. I don't know.. don't know what he did and I.." He trailed off as he realized he did not know what to say.

She shuddered against him, taking big breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her rational mind knew there was a job that needed to be done. But, her fearful mind could not understand that right now.

She knew she was safe, that Mulder was here, that Pfaster was gone, but she was still terrified. She could hear him calling to her, "There's no way out girly girl" and she felt sick. Oh no, she was going to be sick. She pulled back from Mulder and backed away before she vomited on the floor. She retched until there was nothing left and she was gagging.

He stepped beside her and placed his hand on her back. When she was done, she stood up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he held her upper arm with the other.

As they opened the front door, Agent Bocks had just done so as well. They all looked surprised to see each other in that spot. He took in Scully's face-her cuts, the bruises, her wet eyes, and then he looked at Mulder. He saw how he held her, protective and caring. He knew he would not be questioning her here. No way would Mulder allow that right now.

As if he could read his mind, Mulder looked at Agent Bocks. His eyes and tone brooked no argument. "I am taking Agent Scully to the hospital, she will make a statement there. Can you have an officer meet us there?" His arm tightened around Scully and she kept her eyes downcast.

"I will have an officer there waiting for you to make that statement, Agent Scully," Agent Bocks said kindly, his eyes on her as he said it. He did not want to speak about her as if she was not there. As if the ordeal she went through was commonplace and she was just another victim.

She lifted her eyes to his and saw the compassion and empathy there. She felt tears start again, but she nodded slightly at him. Mulder turned her away from everyone. As he passed Bocks, he nodded at him in understanding. He knew what he did, what his words meant to Scully and he was incredibly grateful.

An officer gave them directions to the hospital, which was not too far away. He reiterated that an officer would meet them there, and they walked away.

Once they were in the car, Scully visibly relaxed. Away from the house, from the police lights flashing, police and agents looking at her. She leaned her head back on the seat and looked out the window. She was trying not to sob again, taking deep breaths as the night passed before her in a blur. She closed her eyes.

She felt fear bubble up again and so she tried a calming technique. Say the things that are positive and true. She was in the car with Mulder. She was safe. They had caught Pfaster before he could hurt her. She was safe. She was with Mulder. Mulder.

She had her hands in her lap but she suddenly needed to touch him. To know that she was okay, that he was really there, that Pfaster had not hurt her. Keeping her eyes closed and head turned towards the window, she moved her hand in between their seats, palm up. She could not voice her needs without crying. She silently screamed for him to reach her.

Before her fingers could open fully, he grasped her hand, locking their fingers together. At his touch, she released a sob and began to cry taking gulping breaths. He was there. She was safe. They got Pfaster. Safe.

He held her hand tightly in his, squeezing every few seconds. He could not think of what to say, so he said nothing. He just held her hand letting her know he was there. He knew giving her statement was going to be rough. He wanted to avoid her needing to repeat it over and over.

He saw the hospital approaching. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, cutting off the engine, never letting go of her hand.

They sat there for a few minutes, her breathing returning to normal. She squeezed his and and released it, interlacing her own fingers in her lap. "I'm ready," she whispered though her eyes were still closed.

He grabbed the car keys, opened his door and walked around to hers. He did not help her out. He knew she was going to do this on her own, she would insist upon it, if he had attempted to assist her. They were in public now. She may cry in front of him, may admit she needs help, but in front of others she had to be tough. Put up that facade and appear unbreakable.

As they walked to the entrance, a police officer pulled up and parked. He must have been informed of their appearance. He walked up introduced himself as Detective Curtis and he was there to take Agent Scully's statement.

When they entered the hospital, he spoke to a nurse about the circumstances. Mulder and Scully stood a few steps back. She was standing rigid and unwavering. Mulder could see her body trembling slightly despite her stance. He stood closer to her, his body brushing hers, to remind her he was there. Her shaking did not stop, but he heard her breathing slow down. There was that at least, he thought.

Detective Curtis got their attention and motioned them back. They were led to a private hospital room. An older African American nurse came in to check and tend to her injuries.

Scully stood in the room and the nurse asked Detective Curtis and Mulder to leave while she performed her examination. Detective Curtis argued that he needed to collect evidence and take a statement. The nurse replied, rather haughtily, that he could collect his clothing evidence, but the physical examination would be performed with both men **out** of the room. Scully smiled slightly. She liked this nurse.

Detective Curtis cleared his throat as he began the process of collecting evidence. First, he had to take pictures of her as she was when she came in the hospital. Her clothing, her face, the gag around her neck, her hands. After that he began to bag Scully's clothes. He placed his gloves on and approached her. He apologized that this happened and explained what he was about to do. He reached out and gently untied the gag from around her neck, placing it in a bag. Next her jacket, her shoes.

The nurse interjected at this point and said she would collect the rest. Detective Curtis and Scully both protested, causing Mulder to lock eyes with her. She knew the chain of command and did not want to have any inane reason stand in the way of Pfaster walking free. She allowed the detective to help remove her shirt and collect that as well. Mulder turned around before they started to give her some privacy.

Detective Curtis then hesitated at her pants. She unbuttoned and stepped out of them, careful not to shake them too much. He took those as well and bagged them up. The nurse now insisted they leave so she could examine her. Mulder left without looking at her knowing she was only in her underwear and bra. Detective Curtis grabbed his bags of evidence and he left, not looking her way but saying he would be back for the statement.

The nurse grunted and clucked her tongue. She smiled at Scully and said her name was Lucille. Scully gave her a small smile back. She explained the examination they were going to perform. She would be taking pictures of her wounds and measuring them as well. She needed to file them into the hospital report as well as the police report. Scully nodded. She knew how this would go.

Nurse Lucille began her exam and talked about non related topics while she did. Scully had burns on her wrists and ankles from being bound, burns, scratches, and bruises on her face. She had tenderness in her stomach, but thankfully nothing seemed to be broken, most likely internally bruised as hell though. Already bruises on her back and stomach were appearing. Her fingernails were broken in some spots.

"You should see the other guy," Scully deadpanned to Lucille as she took pictures of, and wrote down the injuries she found.

"Does he look worse than you?" Lucille asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Well, maybe not as bad, but he's been arrested. He can't hurt anyone anymore," Scully said ending on a shaky breath.

"Good. The bastard will deserve what he gets then." Lucille said looking Scully in the eye. "It wasn't a sexual attack, was it?" She asked softly.

"No, not sexual," her eyes welled with tears at the relief she felt that that had not happened. She couldn't blink them away before they spilled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and wiped them away.

When she opened her eyes, ucille was standing before her with some scrubs in her hands. She handed them to her and Scully was pleasantly surprised to find they were warm. She slowly and carefully slipped the shirt on, with Lucille's help, and then the pants, pulling the drawstring tight. She also had a pair of hospital socks, which Scully slipped on.

"Thank you," she said quietly to Lucille. "Do you have a rubber band I could use for my hair? I want it out of my face."

"I can get you one, honey. Give me a minute," Lucille walked out of the room and Scully sat down on the bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body was starting to ache. She could feel the adrenaline dissipating and she felt tired and so achey.

"Here you go, sweetie," Lucille said as she came back in the room. Scully jumped a little and Lucille patted her arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I got that rubber band for you."

She handed Scully the rubber band and she took it, as she reached to grab her hair at the same time. Her arms screamed at her at this movement. She immediately dropped her hands back down. Lucille saw her pain when she tried to lift her arms and she took over in a flash. She took the rubber band back, slid it up her wrist, and began to gather Scully's hair back into a ponytail. She ran her fingernails across her scalp, brushing through the tangles.

Scully closed her eyes and cried. Her mother used to do that when she was younger, run her fingers in Scully's hair. She would lie on the couch and her mother would scrape her fingernails soothingly across her head. Twisting, braiding, then undoing it and running her fingers through it again. Scully had loved that feeling. All of a sudden, she wanted nothing more than her mother's arms around her, holding her close.

She felt Lucille tightening the ponytail and knew she was done. She rubbed Scully's back and she cried harder. Lucille sat next to her on the bed and pulled her to her chest. Scully broke down and wrapped her arms around her. She cried from deep within. Lucille said nothing, just hummed while she held her.

Her tears subsided and she started to pull back and sit up. Lucille rubbed her back, then reached up and gently wiped her tears away. She smiled at Scully as she stood up from the bed.

"You need to give them your statement, sweetie. Do you need anything beforehand? Tea? A snack of some kind?" Lucille asked her kindly.

"Tea would be great, thank you," Scully smiled and reached for the tissues close by and blew her nose.

Lucille nodded and left the room again. Scully watched her leave as she dabbed at her eyes. She needed to stop crying if she was going to get through this statement. Just this, Dana, she thought, then you can go back to the motel. You can do this.

The door opened and Lucille led the way in, followed by Detective Curtis and Mulder. As soon as he saw her, he could tell she had been crying. She looked at him though and nodded, she was okay. He exhaled a breath he had not realized he was holding. Lucille handed her her tea, rubbing her arm as she did so. Scully smiled her thanks and picked up the cup, inhaling the scent. Chamomile-perfect. Lucille winked at her and left the room.

Detective Curtis set up, preparing to take her statement. He asked to start from when she had called Mulder about the fingerprints. She glanced at Mulder, they must have been discussing his version of events.

He stood in the corner to her left. She felt his energy, barely contained, as he leaned against the wall, hands behind him, jaw clenching and unclenching, eyes on the floor. Listening to the details of what happened to her was the last thing he wanted to do, she knew it. But he would be there, he would listen to her, he would accept his punishment.

She knew he would blame himself. He brought them on this case, he got them involved. But, his motives had been ulterior. He surprised her with football tickets. That had been his plan when they came here. A surprise for her and a shared experience for the both of them. He did not know where it would lead, how could he? As soon as they were alone, she was going to reassure him of that. This was not his fault. He found her. She fought, she almost had him, but Mulder saved her. He found her. Of that, she was sure.

She wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, no emotion, just the facts. She began with the phone call, the question that someone had been trying to reach her-it had to have been Pfaster. She told him how she left the rental lot, and was run off the road. She had hit her head and was groggy when he grabbed her and put her in the trunk of his car.

She heard Mulder exhale a loud breath through his nose. She knew he was thinking of Duane Barry and what had happened to her. She saw him bend his body forward slightly, then lean his head back against the wall, his eyes closed.

She kept going. When they got to the house, she had tried to fight him but he had tied her wrists together and gagged her while she had been in the trunk. He had a strong hold on her, she could not get away. He forced her inside the house. He pushed her into a dark closet and then bound her ankles as well. She tells him she must have passed out, but then she opened her eyes and saw him there.

She did not mention the odd demonic way she had seen his silhouette. She knew she saw something, but a demon? No, she kept that to herself.

He left her and then came back taking her into the bathroom. He wanted to bathe her, wash her hair. He had unbound her ankles so she could walk.

Mulder pushed off the wall and began pacing in his small space. He scrubbed a hand across his face and shook his head.

She looked away from him, determined to get through this. She shoved Pfaster and he landed in the tub, she ran for the door, but she could not get out. She ran upstairs and hid in a closet but could hear him searching for her. She found a can of some kind of spray and sprayed it in his eyes when he opened the door. She tried to run again. He had grabbed her and they fell down the stairs. She saw his gun on the floor and crawled to it. She turned over on her back prepared to shoot him. He knocked the gun out of her hand and was on top of her when the police and Agent Mulder entered the room.

Detective Curtis nodded at her. He knew what happened after, he had been briefed by Mulder. Scully took a drink of the tea she had been holding. Her hands hand been warmed by it and the warm liquid soothed her inwardly.

The room was silent as the detective made his final notes. Mulder was still again. Leaning against the wall, hands in his coat pockets. He still had his head down. Shame and regret visible in his very stance.

She drank her tea and was quiet. She did it. She made it through without breaking down. She needed to get out of there before she broke that streak. Mulder's leg started bouncing and she knew he wanted to leave.

Nurse Lucille came in with her discharge papers, some antibiotic cream, a few painkillers, and some bandages. She looked Scully in the eye as she handed them to her. She said only what needed saying. The pills should be taken to help with any pain, the cream for her cuts, and bandages if she so needed them. She did not call her "sweetie" or "honey." That time had passed and Lucille understood, without words, the importance to Scully to be seen as equal to these men.

As Lucille handed her the bag of items, Scully clasped her hand. Letting her know with her touch and her eyes how much she appreciated exactly what she was doing. Lucille nodded and squeezed her hand. Scully sat up a little straighter, empowered by the strength of a fellow strong woman.

"Did you need anything else Detective?" Lucille asked as she turned to face him, her arms crossed, a stern look on her face. "Can Agent Scully go home now?"

"I think I have everything I need. Thank you Agent Scully. If there is anything else, I will be sure to be in touch." He stood up and came by to shake her hand. She stood up, although her body protested to the sudden movement. She did not show it however, and she shook his hand. He went next to Mulder, who had come to stand beside her. "I am sorry for the circumstances, but I thank you for your time and efficiency." With a nod to the both of them and one to Lucille, he was out the door.

"Humph," Lucille said, staring after him. She turned and sized Mulder up. She had seen him out in the hall when she went to find the rubber band. He had looked up at her from his spot on the bench with the detective. His eyes were so full of concern, she had never seen anything like it. Police officers had been brought in the hospital, of course. Partners had waited, cried, shown concern. But this man, it was like he was broken.

She had seen him turn his back during the evidence gathering, giving his partner a modicum of privacy. He scored major points with her with such a simple gesture. She could see in his posture now that he felt defeated. It must have been difficult to give and to listen to her statement. But harder for which person?

He had come to stand beside her as soon as they were done with the statement. She saw it when she entered the room. As soon as the professional aspect was over, he was there. Close without touching. Letting his presence be known. Again, her mind seemed to wonder, who needed the support more?

She would have laughed outright if she were in a different situation. Here was a woman with visible signs of a horrendous struggle. Bruises, scrapes, burns, and yet the one she feels needs comforting is him. He seemed to be suffering for both of them. Oh, she knew she had broken down earlier and her time would come again. But this man before her now was carrying the worst signs of the same struggle, the invisible ones. His would be harder to find, but she felt the best way to help them both, was to let them discover them together. They needed to leave here, be alone, so they could help each other to heal. She felt with every fiber of her being, they had been through this before. This pain and healing. Drawing on the other for support.

She turned her eyes to Scully and her gaze softened. "You have all you need Agent Scully, you can leave whenever you're ready."

"You don't need X-rays done? Shouldn't you get that done, Scully? Falling down the stairs.. the car accident.. shouldn't you get X-rays?" Mulder asked, surprised they weren't doing that for her.

"No, Mulder," she said emphatically. "I don't need them. My bones aren't broken and my ribs are okay. Just a little sore. My head feels okay. Did it sound like I had a concussion to you?" She looked at him, challenging him.

He stared back at her. Lucille felt as though she was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Oh.. these two had their own private communication. She stared at them entranced at the words she could not hear, but that seemed to reach their ears. He acquiescently nodded and she tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows.

"So." Lucille began. They both lifted surprised eyes to her. Oh.. they seemed to have forgotten she was there. She came to the conclusion that that must happen a lot. "So, you are free to leave when you are ready," she put her hand on Scully's arm. She knows this man will not misunderstand her use of her next words. "Sweetie, I want you to promise me you'll take the pills, at least for tonight. Your body needs to rest now. A good nights sleep will benefit you greatly."

Scully nodded. How many times had she said something similar to Mulder? To rest, take it easy. She needed to take her own advice tonight. She could feel it throughout her body. She nodded again.

"Okay. You two go on and get home now," she stepped back allowing Scully to pass her. She looked at Mulder behind Scully's back and raised her eyebrows. Saying things without words. He nodded and placed his hand on her upper arm. A slight touch to let her know he understood and he would make sure she was okay. She smiled at him as he passed her.

Scully turned abruptly, knocking into Mulder. She stepped around him and looked at Lucille. "Thank you. For everything," she said, conveying with four small words how much she appreciated what she had done for her in that room. What her presence had meant.

Lucille nodded and smiled at her. Scully turned and walked out the door. Mulder turned and added a soft "thank you" too. His eyes telling her how much her care for Scully meant. He walked out the door, following Scully out and to the car.

Lucille watched them walk down the hallway. At the double doors, he stopped her with a two finger touch to her hip. He took off his long coat and held it. Then he took off his suit jacket and put it on her. Tenderly and slowly, he helped her put her arms in, then slid it up her back. He adjusted the collar and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked at him and gave him a tiny smile. He put his long coat back on and put his hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the hospital.

The doors shut and they were gone. Lucille stood there for a long time. She had been married for forty five years. She had given birth to five daughters and one son. She loved her family with her entire heart. Her husband was the best friend she ever had. Every day she loved him more.

But what she just witnessed.. she could not explain. She had never seen two people behave the way those two had. They were a force that she could almost physically feel. A pull to one another. It was not "love." God, that sounded trite and so commonplace. It could never explain what she saw and felt. She knew she would never experience what they shared, it was blatantly unattainable in her own life.

She would be jealous if she thought about it too hard. If she thought long enough about the ways she did not have that type of beauty in her life. But she could not feel that way. They had not been flaunting it, reveling in others lack of what they shared. Hell, she scoffed as she finally got her legs working again, she did not think they were truly aware of it.

She hoped and sent up a prayer, that one day they would realize it. They would feel the pull she experienced. The universe seemed to bring them together, want them together. She hoped when they finally stopped to listen, they would answer the call.


End file.
